Back to Normal
by SpiderNerd
Summary: Peter/Gwen ice cream date. Set after "Time Management". One-shot.


**A/N: This is just the ice cream date from the end of my last story "Time Management". It's pure fluff, not only for Peter/Gwen fans, but for me as well. I'm in the mood to write so I figured I'd churn this out. Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment we arrive at Dairy Queen, hand-in-hand I might add, it finally hits me. Gwen and I are back together. After time apart (which really wasn't that long in the grand scheme of things, but it felt like forever), we are finally able to be just plain ole Gwen and Peter again. No fighting over me missing dates and no me having to run off to fight some weird super villain. Nope, now it's just me and Gwen against the world. This is the best I've felt since we first started dating back some months ago. You know, after the Lizard fiasco?

We walk up to the counter and instantly start looking at the menu. Before I can make my choice, Gwen begins to speak.

"I think I want to try something new tonight," she says, "What about you?"

"Uh, I don't know", I say, "There are so many options".

The moment I finish my sentence, Gwen begins to giggle. I am not quite sure why, so as such, I decide to ask her.

"What," I ask relatively bluntly.

"Oh, nothing," she says.

"Tell me," I say while reaching to tickle her stomach.

"Don't," she says the moment I make contact with her abs.

"Tell me what you were laughing about."

"Okay, okay," she says, "I was laughing because you are one of the only people I know who will actually use correct grammar."

The moment she says this, I am instantly confused. What is she referring to exactly?

"Huh," I simply say.

"You said 'There are so many options.' Most people would say there's."

"Oh..."

"What 'oh'?"

"I guess I just...I didn't expect that."

"Well, learn to expect it," she says whilst playfully punching me in the arm.

"Ha...okay".

At that moment, the cashier comes over to the counter and asks us for our orders.

"I'll have a large chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles," Gwen immediately says.

"Alright," the cashier says, "and what about you, sir?"

"I'll uh...I'll have what she's having."

"Alright, wait right here."

"Thank you," Gwen says.

At that moment, the cashier walks back towards the kitchen and yells out our orders. We know that she yelled because we could hear her all the way from the counter. Gwen and I just looked at each other like "holy crap that girl is loud" Eventually, she came back with two large chocolate comes with sprinkles on too of each one.

"There you go," she says to us with a smile, "That'll be $5.98"

Gwen reaches into her pocket to pull out her wallet, but by the time she can get it out, she realizes that I have already given the cashier all of the necessary money, making Gwen not have to pay. The minute I hand over the money, the cashier hands us our cones and we thank her kindly. We then proceed to walk to a table it he corner of the dining room and take a seat opposite each other. For about a minute or so, we simply eat our ice cream in silence, until Gwen speaks up.

"You know," she says, "I ordered this because I wanted to take things back to basics. That's what I want to do with us."

The moment she says this, I am intrigued by where she's going with this, so I decide to try lead the conversation further.

"What do you mean," I ask simply.

"We need to return to basics. I think it was because our relationship got a little bit too demanding that it went a little bit haywire."

"A little bit?"

"Okay, a lot a bit," she says with a chuckle, "But, my point is that we need to act like we did when we started dating. We need to respect the needs of each other and give each other space, but more than that, we need to respect the fact that we both have our own lives. We have to be able to work with this, Peter. I want to be with you more than anything else in the world."

The moment she says this, I am truly stunned. No one has ever said that to me before, and hearing it from the lips of the girl that I love more than anything is truly a special occasion.

"I...I want this to work too."

"Then, what do you say? Back to basics?"

"Back to basics."

With that, Gwen leans over the table to kiss me, and I do the same for her. About half-way, our lips finally meet and we touch them together. The moment our lips connect, I feel an instant surge of love and energy. There's nothing in this world that can stop me right now, nothing. Gwen is my everything. She is the one person I will give anything to protect, and she is the one person that I will do absolutely anything for with no restraints. She is my person.

Eventually, the kiss breaks and we both sit back down in our seats.

"You know," she says, "You kiss weirdly."

"Heh," I say, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I love you."

At that moment, I know we're okay again. We're finally back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, sorry it's so short. It's not really the most complex story, so it's not really meant to be super long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. It feels good to get back to writing again. I would like to say that I'm going to write another long story, but please don't hold me to that. If I do, it won't be until after The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
